High speed data communications and the devices that enable such communications have become ubiquitous in modern society. These devices make many users capable of maintaining nearly continuous connectivity to the Internet and other communication networks. Although these high speed data connections are available through telephone lines, cable modems or other such devices that have a physical wired connection, wireless connections have revolutionized our ability to stay connected without sacrificing mobility.
However, in spite of the familiarity that people have with remaining continuously connected to networks while on the ground, people generally understand that easy and/or cheap connectivity will tend to stop once an aircraft is boarded. Aviation platforms have still not become easily and cheaply connected to communication networks, at least for the passengers onboard. Attempts to stay connected in the air are typically costly and have bandwidth limitations or high latency problems. Moreover, passengers willing to deal with the expense and issues presented by aircraft communication capabilities are often limited to very specific communication modes that are supported by the rigid communication architecture provided on the aircraft.
Conventional communication systems throughout an aircraft (outside of the passenger cabin) are provided in a relatively rigid architecture at least in part because such systems typically include electrical cables and/or fiber optic links. These systems enable the transfer of vital information from the cockpit to external antennas and remote sensors that are distributed throughout the aircraft. The cable routes are typically designed into an aircraft's structure and manufactured with the original aircraft. Any post-manufacturing changes to the cable routes can require costly retro-fitting and (possibly) recertification of the aircraft. As a result, the physical infrastructure remains fixed with relatively little flexibility to adapt to new technologies and systems throughout the life an aircraft. Additionally, cables introduce line losses that can be substantial over relatively long cable runs.